bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Izumi Ōmura
( ) | birthplace = | birthday = May 10th | age = 214 | gender = Female | height = 167cm | weight = 60kg | measurements = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = Lieutenant Vice President of | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = Garland | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai = Shinpi | bankai = Not Yet Achieved | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = | japanese = }} Izumi Ōmura (大村 泉, Ōmura Izumi) is the current Lieutenant of the and the Vice President of the . Among her comrades, she is the spokesperson for the Twelfth Division, relaying information of the S.R.D.I's latest developments to the rest of the . While no means lacking in personal intelligence and inventiveness, her time spent communicating ideas to others does not give her as much time in the lab as she'd like. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment and Inventions *'Hitsuboku' (筆墨, Pen and Ink): An invention created for the members of the Ninth Division, primary Ken Hiroshi. It is a specialized pair of pen and ink that releases a potent sleeping agent when applied into the bloodstream. Its function is based around the mechanics of the spell, in which spiritual power is directly transferred into a victim's brain in order to cause unconscious. Because it is in a smaller, less potent form, it only causes the victim to sleep as opposed to proper unconsciousness. *'Majuzu' (魔数珠, Demon's Rosary): *'Shijin Kōhō Keishiki' (四神航法形式, Four Cardinal Directions' Navigation System): *'Reishi Kōseitama' (霊子校正玉, Calibration Jewel): Powers and Abilities High Intellect: Izumi is a highly noted intellectual, outstripping the majority of her companions within the Twelfth Division with respect to her inventiveness, analytical nature and comprehension ability. Ever since she was in the , Izumi was reputed to be able to catch onto the theoretical basis of concepts nearly instantly, and with minimal time needed, reproduce these ideas into practice. Beyond her ability to simply regurgitate information and apply theories to inventions, Izumi's most outstanding skill is her capacity to simplify complex ideas in a manner that does not detract from the original meaning or intent behind the person who conjured the idea. To this end, she has smoothed the meetings between the S.R.D.I and the other Divisions regarding new inventions and their potential consequences, enabling for the S.R.D.I to take several leaps forward in the quantity and quality of their research. In truth, Izumi's genius lies in her observant and comprehending nature, and her ability to turn any information given to her into a weapon for her benefit. *'Expert Scientist and Inventor': Izumi's claim-to-fame regarding her inventions stems from her mindset. As opposed to mad scientists such as who conceive every situation and have the genius to create inventions for every dilemma, Izumi's minimal time in the lab has her focus her pursuits to tackling key problems. Her capacity to adapt existing ideas to tackle new situations causes many in the 12th Division, and those outside of it, to admire her work ethic and skill. *'Keen Strategist and Tactician': Although not particularly well-versed in battle tactics, Izumi's understanding of the theoretical basis of strategy often comes into play in combat. Zipping through the battlefield with Kidō, her plethora of tools and a medley of tactics, there are very few enemies that are able to stand up to her chaotic, but planned onslaught. Similarly, she excels in team battles, where her heightened knowledge in spiritual enables her to manipulate the territory in manners that enhances the performance of her combat-oriented comrades, allowing for victory even against considerably more powerful enemies. : Izumi bears a considerable degree of spiritual power, enough so that she was a viable Lieutenant. Although by no means overwhelming in quantity, Izumi's power holds a unique characteristic that distinguishes her from other Shinigami. The Lieutenant's spiritual power has the unique property of being directly tied to her physical senses. As a result, wherever her reaches, Izumi's senses follow. This is not the same as , which acts as a sixth sense. But rather, Izumi's tangible, physical senses, overlap with the sensations passed by Izumi's reiatsu. As a consequence, Izumi has developed fine control over her reiatsu, often tightly wrapping it around her body, primarily in order to avoid being overwhelmed by the sensory information absorbed by her. In addition, she is able to exert her spiritual pressure in very precise methods, collecting only the information she requires, as opposed to assimilating unnecessary knowledge. : Izumi boasts considerable prowess within the arts of Kidō, having the ability to cast spells up into the early 80s, although with considerably less power than they should truly hold. Her claim-to-fame does not lie in her capacity to cast higher-level spells, but rather, methodically employ lower-leveled spells in order to grant her the greatest chance of victory within battle. Izumi combines Kidō with her own inventions to make the most use out of them, often times skewing a spell and using it for purposes other than what it was intended. The most common victim of this treatment would be the spell , which she often combines with a Kidō net, or her own Zanpakutō powers, to turn the ground into an electric sea. Otherwise, Izumi boasts enough skill in Kidō to use it as an offensive and defensive measure all on its own, chaining different spells in sequences for optimal effect. Supplementing her ability to use Kidō in battle, Izumi also bears a respectable level of skill in healing Kidō, having acquired the skill in order to mitigate the damage done to herself or her subordinates by the possible dangers of their experiments. : Izumi boasts enough competency in the art of Shunpo in order to keep up with the rest of her Lieutenant peers, with the exception of those who have specialized in the art. Izumi, unlike her peers, hasn't focused much in enhancing her speed through Shunpo. Instead, the scientist pursues controlled footwork and aerial mastery with her Shunpo. By training in these aspects, she has managed to gain an edge in survival, and additionally assist her hit-and-run tactics with the use of Kidō projectiles. : Izumi, as a Shinigami trained in the , bears a respectable degree of skill in Zanjutsu, and the art of sword wielding. However, her physical skill is minimal, due to her occupation and preference to use other methods of combat. Notably, she understands the theory behind most basic forms, and by simple observation, can help others efficiently counter them. If pitted against them herself, her lack of physical strength and training would be her downfall. : In a similar sense to Zanjutsu, Izumi understands the fundamentals of Hakuda on a theoretical basis. However, she lacks the requisite training and physical ability to use the craft to any moderate degree. Zanpakutō Shinpi (真否, True or False) is Izumi's . It bears the appearance of a standard katana, its only distinguishing features being its dark blue hilt and guard, with the latter having a concentric circle pattern. Izumi describes Shinpi's spirit as an eccentric older lady that has a persistent desire to 'decide the truth' with her own hands. In Izumi's own words, Shinpi reminds Izumi of her own naivete when it comes to her research. *' ': To release Shinpi, Izumi chants "Perceive the truth with your own eyes!" (自分の目で真実を知覚する, Jibun no me de shinjitsu o chikaku suru!). After doing so, Izumi's katana glows with a dark blue hue, before it turns into a slime-like substance that reforges itself into a dark blue telescope of roughly the same size. Its lens glows a light blue hue, indicative of the spiritual power that flows into it from Izumi. :Shikai Special Ability: Shinpi boasts the ability to "adjust the truth" (真実つ正す, shinjitsu wo tadasu). It is a highly unique ability that enables Izumi to adjust the scope of abilities that the telescope has made contact with. The catalyst of this ability lies within the telescope. The spiritual energy that gathers within its lens can be fired at whim by Izumi, and when it makes contact with an opposing ability, it does not have any actual effects on the ability itself. Rather, it establishes a link between the telescope and the spiritual ability. This spiritual link enables the physical state of the ability to be determined by the magnification of the telescope. For instance, at its lowest magnification, an ability such as will be nothing more than a mere spark, at most. However, at the highest magnification, the same ability can dwarf the battlefield Izumi stands upon, and possess the same level of scale. Notably, the zanpakutō's powers do not adjust an ability's potency, but only the scale it reaches. Nonetheless, it is a very useful ability that Izumi often pairs with her own Kidō to vastly improve her spellcasting. It also makes her a remarkably effective team player, acting from the sidelines in order to mitigate an enemy's advantages and enable her comrades to achieve higher chances of victory. :The major limitations of this ability are: only spiritual abilities may be effected by this link, the ability must make contact with the telescope's spiritual energy, and the telescope can only link with a maximum of three attacks at a time with Izumi's current skill. One may repeat the use of a spell, for instance, and it will not be affected by Shinpi's powers if it hasn't been connected with the telescope's spiritual power. *' ': Not Yet Achieved. Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Lieutenant Category:12th Division Category:Shinigami Research and Development Institute Category:Vice President Category:Shinigami Category:Character